Rose Red
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When the tree friends go to a mansion for two weeks, everything seems all well at first... until someone decides to change something in the house. Will everyone be safe, and make it out? Or will they all suffer a painful death?... Yes. People might die.
1. Welcome

**Hi everyone! New story from Broken! I thought it up after watching a spoof of a scary movie, that was so long. You may also add your OCs, if you want. Here the choices you can pick for your person if you add them.**

**~Visitor**

**~Nice/Mean Ghost**

**~Caretaker (for the house)**

**That's about it. Sorry, but I think I'll only accept five. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"This sounds like fun, huh Flippy?" Flaky said quietly, as her lover sat next to her. The army bear just nodded. Everyone else got on, picking a seat, and taking it. The last tree friend on, was Aki Lu, who sat alone in the back.

"Why is she sitting back there?" Flaky wondered quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go sit with her." Flippy suggested. His girlfriend smiled, and stood up with him.

"Hey, Aki. How ya doin?" Flippy greeted, as he sat next to the tree kangaroo. The animal smiled at her friends, before putting her head down once more.

"Aren't you excited?" Flaky asked.

"A little. Not that much." she replied quietly.

"Everyone! Please sit down!" Lumpy yelled from the front of the bus. The animals that were standing, now took a seat to stay in.

"Here we go." Aki Lu said quietly, settling back into her seat.

**The Mansion**

"Here we are!" Lumpy yelled, scaring everyone. The tree friends grumbled, as they stood up, and hurried off the bus.

"Aki Lu, do you need any help?" Lumpy asked, trying to take her duffel bag. She jolted it away.

"No." she said quietly, walking away from him. The blue moose shrugged, and followed the animals.

"Welcome to the mansion! Here, we will stay two weeks, before going home." Lumpy announced, walking towards the large home. Most of the tree friends followed, except one. Aki Lu. She seen a greenhouse, and left the group.

"Hello?" she called, walking in. There was no reply. She looked at all the flowers and roses in the greenhouse, admiring how the colors were in the perfect place.

"Wow! Would ya look at this!" she said amazed. Running over to the angel fountain, she seen that the water had been recently changed.

"This is so beautiful." she said quietly, gently dipping her paw into the warm water. She smiled, pulled her paw out, and shook it dry. _I guess I should get back to the group._ She thought, walking towards the exit. On her way, she found something laying in her path. A little red rose. She bent over, and gently picked it up. She opened her duffel bag, and placed it gently on her clean clothes.

Aki Lu pushed open the door, the sun lighting up the dark area.

"Hey! Close the door! I'm trying to sleep!" a tiny voice said. The tree kangaroo quickly obeyed, and shut the door. The animal that owned the voice, was a tiny bird.

"Sorry about that, little buddy. I didn't know you were in here." she said, walking over to the parrot.

"Whatever. Why aren't you with the group?" the bird asked.

"I got lost in the greenhouse out there." she replied.

"The greenhouse? Why were you out there? It's dangerous to go out alone!" he told her.

"Well, I don't think anything will harm me. I'm pretty good at taking care of myself. By the way, I'm Aki Lu." she replied, sticking her through the slots of the birdcage.

"I'm Polly. Don't make fun of my name, and be careful." he replied, touching her finger with his wing. She smiled, and nodded her head.

"So long, Polly. I'll see you later." she promised, walking away.

Aki Lu pushed open a door that led into the kitchen. She screamed in horror when she saw a liger with a tiny hand.

"Oh! Don't be scared child! I'm one of the caretakers of the house," the liger spoke. "My name is Yohei."

"I'm Aki Lu." she replied, faking a smile.

"Here. Let me take your bag." he offered, grabbing one of the duffel bag's straps.

"No, it's okay, really!" she told him, trying to get it back. Yohei won, and grabbed the heavy bag.

"Oh. It's really heavy. I should use my strong hand." he spoke, switching it to his smaller hand. The bag fell, allowing all of Aki Lu's things to fall.

"Oops. Now look what a mess I made." Yohei said, grabbing some of her things.

"No. It's okay. I can get it!" she said, grabbing the rest.

"Oh. Here. Don't forget your toothbrush!" he said, grabbing a black toothbrush. Instead of handing it to the tree kangaroo, he stuck it in his mouth, making Aki Lu's eyes widen in horror. When Yohei looked at her, she smiled.

After placing all of Aki Lu's things were in her duffel bag, Yohei got up, and started to move out the door.

"Look out. Make room for my fanny." he said, walking out of the room.

"Fat ass!" Polly called to the liger, who only ignored him. She looked over at the bird, who only shook his head.

"Okay. This is your room. The mistresses room." Yohei spoke, walking into a beautiful shade of blue room.

"Wow. It's really beautiful." she said quietly, admiring her room. She walked over to a closet, and pulled out a red dress.

"Oh yes. That was the mistresses favorite dress. She looked so beautiful in that. In fact she always looked her best." he said, looking at the red dress that was in the tree friend's paws. Aki Lu gave a scream of scare when she saw a black cat jump onto the bed.

"Oh, don't worry child. That's only Mr. Kibbles. He was the master's favorite pet." Yohei informed her. She nodded her head, calming down.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. Dinner's in an hour." he told her, taking Mr Kibbles, and leaving. Aki Lu nodded, and grabbed her duffel bag. She opened it, and took out the rose that somehow survived its fall.

"I'm surprised her okay." she said quietly, admiring the fresh rose. She shrugged, and placed it in a blue vase that the mistress had kept in the room. She stood there for a moment, before leaving her room.

"Hey, Polly." Aki Lu said, looking at the parrot.

"Hey. Dude. Get me out of here! I hate being in this cage all day." he replied, putting his head down.

"Sure little buddy. Just keep quiet." she said, opening the cage door, and allowing the bird to climb onto her paw. She then gently took him out, making sure not to let the the top hit the bird's head. She then started to walk around.

"Go to the mistresses room." Polly told her, keeping his voice low. The tree kangaroo nodded, and went to now her room.

Aki Lu pushed open, and shut it quietly. Polly then flew off of her paw, and landed on her duffel bag.

"Hey. Where did you find that rose?" Polly asked, pointing to the red rose with his wing.

"Oh. I found that out in the greenhouse." she told him.  
"WELL GET RID OF IT! IT'S EVIL!" he screamed, grabbing the rose with his feet, flying towards the window.

"Polly, it's just a rose. Calm down." Aki Lu said, gently taking the parrot, and grabbing the rose.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me, when your skin is being ripped off." Polly spoke, now sitting on her pillow.

"Whatever." she replied, placing the rose back where it was.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Okay, there's the first chapter. Sorry my OC stole the spotlight there. I'll try to include everyone in the second chapter. **

**I will also tell you guys how many more OCs I'll accept, if anyone posts some. See you guys later!**

**Also, if you want to see a picture of Aki Lu, look on my profile. That's her. Sorry it sucks, and sorry if something is wrong. I did it in a hurry. If you don't know what a tree kangaroo is, look at a picture on google. I copied a picture that was a baby. **


	2. No Dinner, No More Red Rose

**Hey! Sorry if you weren't expecting a quick update, but I'm listening to some music, and I got an idea. Here are the OCs I got.**

**bronycuddlykittehs  
4/13/12 . chapter 1 **

**good movie choice, bro!**

My first horror movie...

So ah guess I'm going to come up with an oc then, and also: You like being called my 'bro? :)

This is for two caretakers, and god did i want twins named "lemon and lime".

Name: Limcon

Nickname: Lemon

Gender:female

House role: Caretaker

Defined house role as such: Gardener of the greenhouse(tends to

all plants, dangerous or not)

Species: Enchilada

Fur color: Light yellow sheen like marigolds or lemons

Outfit: Light turquoise cowl,of a transparent quality, punctured where her spines are. Bright blue overalls and a butterfly shirt that is slashed off on one end.

Personaility: Par to the fact that lemon is mostly unlike, yet like her brother, she is still cruel and sounds mean, but can be cheery with the right person, like adding sugar. Taking the best out of all situations, she works hard on the garden, and the few good ghosts(which her brother still doesn't trust) keep her company, as she Tends to the plants that spread blood and sadness. She is the youngest of the two.

History: read Limes. Only difference; Lemon belies that she should age and grow old with the rest of the world, but doesn't want to upset her brother's belief of their life. She is still determined, however, to find some visitor who will destroy the mansion and let them free. The problem, she contemplates, is that it either will let them live a non-lonely life that will eventually end in death OR they will die or age extremely upon the destruction. She is naive enough, to her own rites, to take that cost for nature to run it's course.

-

Name: Letra

Nickname: Lime

Gender: Male

House role: Caretaker

Defined House role as such: Ghost Watcher of the Greenhouse(protects gardener from being attacked by hostiles, like ghosts and people)

Species: Enchilada

Fur color: Bright green of the lime color, or emeralds.

Outfit: Arm covers of forest green and ash, going up to his hands but does not cover fingers. A neat suit and tie, but with white stripes on the back of both.

Personality: Being about 2 hours older then his sister, he has a need to watch and be patient, laying claim to the fact he is elder. Despite his patience, he is rude and cruel, but shows a light bit of empathy for anyone with the patience to here his own views of a situation. Like a Lime, He may be sour but has enough tart to be sweet.

History: him and Lemon where born 2 hours apart, but not in Happy tree town. They lived in Louisiana, but for some reason they lived there during the 1830's, and when He and Lemon Entered the house after being enticed by an ad for House workers, they were trapped inside. Instead of becoming ghosts, they were let live for being hard working and good for the ghosts, and became favorites. By some miracle, they live for as long as the house does. Lime wishes to stay within the house and wants no one to harm it, for he hopes to stay there forever with his sister. This is what created his extreme distrust in new ghosts and other people. Also, when he was born, he was born with a cowl over his eyes, which was a age old sign of being given the ability to see and harm ghosts by looking through his sleeve.

-

That is the best bio of two new charters I've written on the fly EVER!

Tell me what you think, I might keep these for repeated charters, or I will just revise them for a different form.

**stripesthetiger11****  
****4/13/12 . chapter 1**

**Sounds like an awesome story.**

Stripes: Something i'd like to be in.

Me: yep, and that's why i'm adding you.

OC time!

Name: Stripes (A visitor)

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Appearance: An orange tiger with black stripes and a brown ranger hat. Wears a police uniform when on duty. other than that, just the hat.

Personality: can be very nice, but is also very abusive and sadistic. Very protective over her friends and her hat, but mostly the hat. She had this accident, so whenever she loses her hat, she'll do anything to get it back. Will go on a mental breakdown if she cant find it.

Bio: Daughter of the Tiger General. Always treated like crap from her family. When dad died, she burned her room, while accidentally burning her mom to death, and she ran away. Went to Happy Tree Town and is trying to keep the family thing a secret. Still guilty for the death of her mom.

Relationships with other characters: Best friends with Shifty, Russell and Splendont. Even though Stripes likes to abuse and torture Shifty, they still maintain a good friendship. In love with Splendid. Kind of friends with Lifty, Mime, Disco Bear and Flaky.

Abilities: has sharp claws and very skilled with knives. can wrap her tail around a small object and pick it up.

misc: works as a police officer/undercover agent.

PM me for more!

**Dead Punk  
4/13/12 . chapter 1 **

**Punk here! Since this is a good story so far, I'm bringing Zack and Lyn-Z into this! You know my OC Zack from "6 Gun Quota". In this story, Zack's a visitor. Now here's Lyn-Z:**

Name: Lyn-Z

Nickname: Sniper

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Animal: Misfit

Personality: Happy, smart, fearless, shy, funny

Clothing: Black school uniform with black hooded jacket and knee high black Converse

Hair: Long black hair (sometimes up in pigtails)

Eye Color: Green

Friends: Zack (best friend), Flippy, Sniffles, Flaky, Flipqy (Evil), Cuddles, Splendid

Enemies: Disco Bear

Love Interest: Flippy

Lyn-Z also has a ghost friend named Nny (pronounced "nee"), you could add him if you want. She's a visitor just like Zack. 

**Name: Zack**

**Nickname: Zacky (sometimes likes being called)**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Male**

**Animal: Misfit (Human/Mutant/Wolf combo)**

**Personality: Laid-back, sarcastic, happy, a bit shy, quiet, funny, smart, a little bit suicidal**

**Clothing: Avenged Sevenfold shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, black Converse. Wears Avenged Sevenfold hoodie occasionally**

**Hair: Spiky flaming red hair**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Weapons: Katana blade and AK-47**

**Powers: Infected**

**Likes: Avenged Sevenfold, Megadeth, rock music, quietness, darkness, family/friends**

**Dislikes: Memories of his past mentioned, loud noises, sadness**

**Fears: Mentions of his past**

**Friends: Flaky, Flippy, Evil, Flame, Yumi, Grim, Chill**

**Enemies: Splendid, Giggles, DB(mostly)**

**Lovers/Crushes: None for now**

**History: Born in September 11. His family loved him very much, so he was given the name Zacky. However, his parents died of cancer, automatically causing tears for him. He took care of himself until a Nazi-like squad found him. 'Zacky' soon flipped out, now named Vengenz, killing the squad in a split-second. He changed 'Zacky' to 'Zack' for his name. He speaks fluent German and Italian before moving into Happy Tree Town. Don't worry, he can speak English. He's very good friends with Rev since they're so far away right now. He now sometimes hangs around with friends, but mostly to himself.**

****

So that's it! Keep up the good work, kid.

-Dead Punk

**And that's all. Lin-Z, Imma call you Sniper throughout the story. Now, before we start the chapter, whoever knows my little secret, SAY IT! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

The two spent most of the time talking. Aki Lu had learned about the caretakers, and most of their history.

"Well, you better go get some dinner, and put me back." Polly said, hopping over to her. She nodded, and let the parrot hop into her paw.

"See ya later, Polly." she said, placing him back in his cage. The bird nodded, as the tree friend waved goodbye.

"Hey! Watch it!" someone hissed, glaring at the girl. Aki Lu looked at Lime, and bowed.

"Very sorry sir. I didn't know you were there." she said, looking at him. He grit his teeth, before walking away. The tree kangaroo sighed, and walked into the dinning room.

"There you are, Aki. We've been waiting for you!" Stripes spoke, looking at her.

"You could've started without me. I'm noting special." she replied, sitting down in the chair. The tiger glared at the other tree friend, but calmed down once the food came out.

"Okay. Here's the food!" Yohei announced, making everyone in the room smile.

"Finally." Evil said quietly, admiring the food.

"Let me just give this one good wisp." the liger said, mixing the mashed potato a little more, his tiny paw getting in the food. Everyone watched him, some faces showing disgust.

"Okay. Dig in!" Yohei said, setting the big bowl on the table. No one touched it. Evil was thinking about killing him for that.

"And here's the turkey!" the liger said, looking at the turkey. Gasps were heard when they saw him walking towards it.

"Hey! Why don't you sit down? I got this!" Zack said, standing up. The tree friends nodded. Yohei looked at the Misfit, a smile appearing on his face.

"Now, that's okay child. You just sit back down, and allow the cook to handle this!" he replied, pushing Zack back into his seat. Before he could get back up again, Yohei had already grabbed the turkey. Everyone sighed, and looked down at their empty plate.

"Um... Yohei? Do you have something that you haven't touched yet?" Stripes asked, looking up at the liger with hope in her eyes. He thought for a moment, before smiling.

"Yep! I ordered a pie! I'll go get it!" he replied, running into the kitchen. The once frown on everyone's face turned into a huge smile. He soon came back, the pie in his normal sized paw.

"Here we are!" he spoke, setting it down gently. "Here. You can have the first piece!"

"Thanks." Stripes said, smiling at the piece of pie in her plate.

"My germs!" Evil said, quickly sticking his finger in the pie, and taking it back out. He licked off the excess pie that was on it, as Stripes glared at him. Before he knew it, his paw was cut open, blood dripping from the wound. He screamed in pain, and quickly covered it with a napkin he had.

"My germs!" Splendid repeated, doing the same. Everyone laughed a little, as Stripes looked at the flying squirrel.

"MY GERMS!" Yohei said, sticking his little hand in the pie. Everyone quickly stood up, mad that their dinner was ruined.

"Can't believe that happened." Cuddles mumbled, walking out with the group.

"Well, we can order a pizza or something." Sniper said, trying to look on the bright side. Aki Lu stayed behind, and got up.

"Need any help, Yohei?" she asked, walking over to the liger. He smiled up at the girl, and shook his head.

"No, that's okay, darling. I got it!" he said, trying to pinch her cheek. She backed up, and when he was out of arms reach, she turned around, and walked away.

"Hey Polly. Wanna come with me to the greenhouse?" she asked, walking towards the parrot's cage.

"Uh uh! No way! There's no way you're getting me to go there!" Polly spoke, leaning back. Aki Lu tilted her head.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because Lemon's out there! She's mean dude!" he told her, looking out the black window.

"She can't be that bad." she replied. The parrot laughed at her.

"Not that bad? Dude. She's worse then Evil!" he told her.

"Watch it, birdie, or you'll be the replacement for our turkey!" Evil spoke, walking over to the two.

"Evil, be nice. He's just a bird!" Aki Lu said, glaring at the bear.

"Exactly. He's a bird. A turkey's a bird too. HE'S FOOD!" he yelled, looking at the parrot.

"Hey, fuck you buddy! I'm a parrot. I'm not a turkey! Go get your lazy ass a turkey if you're THAT hungry!" Polly spoke up, glaring at the enraged tree friend.

"What did you say to me, you little fuck?" Evil hissed, pushing Aki Lu aside.

"Yeah. Don't listen to me." she said quietly, as she watched the two animals yell at each other. The tree kangaroo left, going to her room.

She opened the door, and grabbed the red rose that sat in the vase. _I think I'll just take this back, and find some fine soil to put it in._ She thought, walking out of her room.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M IN THIS CAGE, BITCH! OR YOUR BLOOD WOULD BE SPLATTER AGAINST THIS WALL!" Polly screamed, stretching out his wings.

"BRING IT ON, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Evil yelled, opening the cage door. Polly flew out, and started pecking at Evil's head. The bear raised his bowie knife, and got a little scratch on the birds stomach.

"EVIL! STOP IT!" Aki Lu screamed, running towards the bear and parrot.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR ELSE I'LL COME OUT THERE, AND CUT ALL OF YOU TO LITTLE PIECES!" Lime screeched from another part of the house. No one spoke. Aki Lu managed to get a hold of Polly, and put him back in his cage.

"You're lucky your little friend was here for you, or else you would've gotten hurt, bitch!" the bird spoke, glaring at Evil. He grit his teeth, and tried to run over to the bird, but the other tree friend got in his way.

"Dude. Calm down. He's just a little bird. Be the bigger animal here, and walk away." she said, taking his hands away from him.

"What if I don't want to?" he hissed, glaring at her.

"Then I'll finish the fight, and trust me. Polly won't be the one getting hurt." she replied, crossing her arms. Before Evil could talk back, someone cut him off.

"Hey Evil! What do you want on your pizza?" Sniper called to the angry bear. He waved goodbye to the two animals, and ran off to meet up with his friend.

"Little prick." Polly mumbled, glaring at the army bear.

"Why couldn't you have just shut up?" Aki Lu asked, looking at her little bird friend.

"BECAUSE HE PISSED ME OFF!" he screamed, his feathers puffing up.

"THAT'S IT! I WARNED YOU!" Lime yelled. The two friends heard a stomp, then running.

"See ya Polly!" Aki Lu said quietly, running out of the room. Soon, Lime ran in, a huge knife in his paw. He glared at the bird for a moment, his eyes filled with rage.

"I'm watching you." he hissed, before walking out of the room.

**Living Room**

"Hey. Where's Aki going?" Zack wondered out loud, as he looked out the window. Everyone joined him, as they watched the quiet tree friend make her way for the greenhouse.

"Maybe she's just going to look at the flowers or something." Stripes spoke, leaving the window.

"Is that okay?" Flaky asked, looking at her friend.

"I'm sure it's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Sniper replied, smiling.

"Should we follow her?" Flippy spoke.

"I think she'll be fine on her own." Pop replied, sitting down, as Cub climbed onto his lap.

**Greenhouse**

Aki Lu entered the greenhouse, the red rose clutched gently in her paws. She looked around at the darkened plants, looking for a place to put it. She smiled at the spot she found, and crouched down. After digging a hole, she put the stem of the rose in the hole, and covered it back up with the soil.

"Now... where's some water?" she wondered, standing up. She walked away from the little rose, and walked towards the clean fountain. She found bucket, and picked it up.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" someone screamed, scaring the tree friend. She fell into the fountain, water splashing on the flowers, plants, and even Lemon. Aki Lu put her head above water, gasping for air. Lemon grabbed her green and dark blue tail, and threw her out of the fountain, allowing her to land on her back.

"WELL!" Lemon yelled, glaring down at the tree kangaroo.

"I just came here to plant the rose!" she replied, pointing to the flower that was standing tall. "I'm sorry if I did anything to disturb you. I was only trying to get it water. Honest!"

"Oh." she said quietly, helping the girl up. "How did you find the rose?"

"Well, I walking out of here earlier, and I found it laying on the ground. So I picked it up, and took it inside with me." she told her. Lemon stood there for a second, allowing the words to sink in, before nodding.

"Alright. But I don't want to see you in here again, got it?" she spoke, glaring at her. Aki Lu nodded, bowed a goodbye, and left.

"Can't believe she came in here." Lemon spoke quietly, as she went to the other side of the greenhouse.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**There we go! Chapter two! I hope you liked! Sorry if you character wasn't included enough, and/or didn't have the right personality. I tried my best. And Bronycuddlykittehs. Yes. I liked your OCs very much. Sorry if Lime was too harsh, or too soft. Same thing about Lemon.**

**Anyways, see you guys later! And don't worry. I didn't for about 6 Gun Quota. I'm just trying to get a good idea first. BYE! **


	3. Pop? What Happened?

**Yes! I'm back! But not for long. This is gonna be a short chapter, cause I gotta take a shower, get rid of a huge knot in the back of my hair, and then I gotta finish some things. Also, some OCs might not be included. Here is the newest OC!**

**XenaTheAlienChick****  
****4/14/12 . chapter 2**

**me:haha yohei was funny when he said fanny XD**

raven:heh

me:your getting submitted to this story

raven:ok

Name:Raven

Age:16

Gender:female

species:cat

aperence:all white with black tip ears and her tail has a black tip then it goes red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple(they are bright neon)then its just white she wears a black short sleeve shirt with a red skull on it she wears dark blue skinny jeans and black boots

accesories:black fingerless gloves that are about 4 inches away from her elbows

hairstyle:long straight with bangs that cover her left eye but when someone is looking at her it looks like its on the right eye

hair color:all black but her bangs are neon rainbow then the tip is white

eye color:rainbow

Personality:very shy, emo, not shy when angry or with friends, and easily made sad

bio:is always made fun of alot so she cuts herself(hence the gloves) so she is really shy around people because she thinks they will make fun of her an she never really wanted a boyfriend she was always never wanted a boyfriend she just wasnt intrested in relationships or anything and her family abused her into insanity but knows how to control it into using it on enemies and not friends

Fears:she has Gelotophobia(Fear of being laughed at), Dishabiliophobia(Fear of undressing in front of someone), and Merinthophobia(Fear of being bound or tied up)

Weapon(s) of choice:duel katanas and her insainty

Relationship:were she used to live she was made fun of alot but her only friends flaky and flippy(also the only people she knows)

Criminal record(s):went insane and kille her whole family but was innocent because she was abused into insanity

likes:she loves everything about phobias and is very interested in learning about phobias

dislike:being made fun of and frightend

me:hmm raven what do you wanna be caretaker of part of house or a ghost, or a visitor?

raven:hmmmm

me:tick tock tick tock...

raven:i will be caretaker

me:what kind

raven:maid i guess

me:ok

raven:well see ya!

me:i hope its not to late to send an oc :^(

**Xena, it's okay. Raven will be in the story.**

**Stripesthetiger11: Yes. I did watch Scary Movie 2, and that's where I kinda got the idea from too. **

**Anyways, here's the chapter!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Aki Lu sat at a desk, a little blank book under her paw, and a pen in the other.

_'Never knew this place was so big. Almost got lost last night. I'm glad Raven was there to guide me back to the mistresses room. She told me she was the maid. I'll try to make sure I don't drop anything much. Also, I got Polly out again. He's been yelling at me to be careful, and how I can't just go around this place by myself. I don't understand. What's wrong with him? It's not like anyone is going to try and kill me. I can take care of myself.'_

"Hey Aki. What are you doing?" Polly asked, flying over to the tree kangaroo's desk, and trying to look at her book. She only slid it away from him, as she closed it.

"Writing. Why?" she asked, looking back at her little feathered friend.

"What are you writing about? Anything about me?" he asked, hopping over to the book. She pushed her friend back.

"Some. Now stop trying to read it. It's privet!" she told him, picking up the book, and locking it. She then put it in the desk's drawer, and shut it.

**Living Room**

"God it's hot in here!" Giggles whined, waving her face with her paw.

"Stop whining, will ya!" Evil hissed, glaring at the pink chipmunk.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Cuddles hissed, jumping off the couch.

"Hey! Lets all calm down! We're all hot. No one's complaining, except Giggles. Just let her complain, and deal with the heat like the rest of us." Sniper spoke. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Holy shit. Who turned up the heater?" Aki Lu asked, walking out of her room, and walking into the living room.

"No one. It just randomly got hot." Flippy told his friend, who sighed.

"This sucks." she sighed, sitting next to Flaky.

"It's hotter than balls in here." Evil corrected her. She just shook her head.

"I'll go find the AC." Pop spoke, getting up, and walking down the hall. Cub watched, as his father left, then went and crawled onto Flaky's lap.

"OKAY! WHO TOOK MY HAT!" Stripes roared, stomping into the room. Everyone looked at her confused.

"IT WAS EVIL! HE TOOK YOUR HAT!" Polly called from his cage.  
"WHAT!" Evil screeched, looking the direction of the voice.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" she yelled, tackling the bear. Blood covered the floor, as Stripes clawed at Evil's face and stomach. Soon, she was being pulled off by Aki Lu.

"Calm down. We'll find your hat." she told her, smiling. The tiger grabbed the other tree friend's throat.

"Make it quick." she replied, letting go. The tree kangaroo nodded, and walked off, going to find Stripe's hat. Once Aki Lu made it out of the room, a high pitched scream was heard. The tree friend's stood up, and ran to the sound. Zack was the first one. Laying in a puddle of blood, was Pop.

"What happened?" Zack asked, looking at the frightened cat.

"I-I don't know. I j-just came out of one o-of the rooms, and f-found him like that!" Raven told him.

"Ugh! Look at all this blood!" Petunia whined, cringing at the sight.

"Hey Stripes! I found yo- HOLY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" Aki Lu screamed, stopping dead in her tracks, and looking at the dead Pop. Cub rushed over to his dead father, and cried on his belly.

"D-daddy!" Cub cried, clutching his robe in his tiny paws. With shaky hands, Flaky grabbed Cub, and cradled him in her arms. Stripes made her way over to Aki Lu, and took her hat back.

"What happened to your claws, Aki? Why are they that color?" Giggles asked, pointing to the other female's claws. Her nails were the color of blood.

"Hey. Whiny. My claws are that color. They're supposed to be blood red. I WAS BORN WITH IT!" she yelled, stomping on the ground, anger in her voice.

"HEY! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! DON'T TALK TO HER THAT WAY!" Cuddles shouted, glaring at the other tree friend.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF IT'S YOUR MOTHER! I WILL NOT STAND HERE, AND ALLOW THAT CUNT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she screeched.

"EVERYONE JUST STOP!" Raven spoke, surprising everyone. "Just... just get Pop out of here, and I'll clean this up."

"You sure?" Sniper asked. The cat nodded. Everyone obeyed, and dragged Pop's dead body out of the room. Aki Lu left, and came back with a wet cloth.

"Here. I'll help." she said, helping Raven clean up the blood that was on the ground. The cat smiled a little.

"Thank you, Aki Lu." Raven spoke, standing up once they were done. The tree friend nodded, and walked away.

"Er... Lime? Are you okay?" Aki Lu asked, as she saw the Enchilada rushing around the kitchen.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." he hissed.

"Um... need any help?" she asked. The male stopped walking, and glared at the girl.

"I said I'm fine. Just leave!" he yelled.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." she told him, rushing out. Lime watched her, before going back to cooking.

**Greenhouse**

Lemon looked at the rose Aki Lu had planted last night, and gave it a little water.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" someone spoke, making her stop what she was doing.

"Who is it?" she hissed, glaring around the greenhouse.

"It's me. Lumpy." the blue moose said, walking out into sight. The Enchilada sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked, as she gave the red rose a little more water.

"I was wondering if you knew what happened to Pop." he replied. Lemon thought for a moment.

"I don't know anyone named Pop, and I don't want to." she finally spoke, as she grabbed some tiny scissors, and started to trip the thorns on other roses and plants.

"Oh... well... sorry..." Lumpy said, leaving the greenhouse in a hurry. _Wonder what happened to Pop. Oh well. Never mind that now. Lime should be bringing me some lunch soon._ She thought, looking out one of the windows.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**There we go. Sorry it was short. I promise I'll make it up to you guys somehow. Sorry if you OC wasn't involved, or didn't have the right personality. Now... I GO OFF TO TAKE A NICE COOL SHOWER BEFORE I BURN TO DEATH IN THESE HERE BIG COVERS! SO LONG!**


	4. Never Getting A Break

**Here! Chapter four with the LAST OCs!**

**Flippy Face****  
****4/14/12 . chapter 1**

**Guess who's OC will be in it? :D**

Samiee: Me? :D

Me: No, my NEW OCs!

Samiee: D:

Me: :D

Names: Trick and Treat (Twins)

Choice: Nice AND Mean ghosts.

Appearance: Trick: A gray boy wolf with soft blue eyes, wears a small lolita hat pinnned in his left ear.

Treat: A gray wolf girl with soft green eyes. Wears a heart eyepatch.

Personality: They're both good doers, but LOVE to play pranks. Mean ones though. Trick is self concious, kind, and quiet. He loves saying riddles to mess with people. Treat is playfully mean, sarcastic, and generous. She too, says riddles.

Age: Both are 11

Need more info? Just PM me. n_n This story is coming out reeeeaaaaal nice~~ Can't wait for more n_n

**There we go. And don't worry, Samiee. Everyone still loves you! HERE'S THE STORY!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_'Yeah. Polly's out again, and he's actually reading a book I brought. I'm surprised. Anyways, he told me about two of the ghost. Trick and Treat. I think that's kinda cute. He said they play pranks, and say riddles. I'm not the best at riddles, nor am I at pranks. He said they're nice, but their pranks are opposite. Eh... whatever. I'm sure I can handle two weeks in this place.'_

Aki Lu looked over at Polly, who was reading 'The Amityville Horror' book. He looked like he was half way done with it.

"Man. What's up with this kid?" Polly spoke, looking up at the tree friend, who was standing up.

"Who knows? I think the dude just went insane." she replied, putting her journal away, along with her pen. He flew over to her shoulder, and sat there, waiting to go to his cage.

"You'll get me out tomorrow, right?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah man. I always do." she replied, petting his head. She then shut his cage door, and walked away.

**Hallway**

Raven cleaned the pictures carefully, her cloth not even getting dirty. She gently dipped the tip of the cloth into what she thought was water, and went back to cleaning it. When she made the first wipe, blood was left behind. She tried to wipe it again, but only made it worse. Laughter was heard in the hallway, as the children ghost came out from the wall.

"Trick! Treat! Come on! I have to clean!" Raven spoke, pointing to the pictures and tables that were gaining dirt.

"Aw, but Raven! We're only having fun!" Treat replied, smiling at the cat.

"Well, please go have fun somewhere else. I have work to do!" she told them. They nodded their heads, and started to float away.

"AND WHERE'S MY CLEAN WATER?" Raven called after them. She got no reply. Sighing, she grabbed the bucket filled with blood, and went to go get some fresh water.

**Zack's Room**

Zack sat on his bed, reading a book he had found in the library the mansion had.

"This is gonna be great!" Trick whispered to his sister, as they floated outside the Misfit's door.

"I can hear you," Zack told them, looking up from his book. "So just go on, and leave."

The twins looked at each other, both wondering how he had heard them. Putting their heads down, they floated to Flaky's room, easily going through the locked door.

"Flaky." Treat whispered, floating by Flaky's bed unseen. The red porcupine looked around, eyes filled fear.

"Flaky." Trick repeated, doing the same thing. The girl looked around, her body shaking.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered, her hands folded in her lap.

"BOO!" the brother and sister screamed, appearing in the porcupine's face. It was too much for her to take, and she fainted. The siblings laughed, and left the room, knowing who to go for next.

**Stripes**

The tiger sat alone in the living room, her eyes heavy.

"Watch this." Trick whispered, floating over to Stripes. He took off her hat, and floated away. He then found Evil, and dropped it over his beret.

"Huh? What the hell?" he said quietly, removing the hat from his head, and admiring it.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HAT!" Stripes screeched, glaring at the bear.

"NO! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" he told her, holding his arms up in defense. She stomped over to him, snatched her hat, and placed it on her head. She then punched the bear, watching him fall to the ground. He tried to take out his knife, but she grabbed it with her tail, and dropped it in her paw.

"NEVER. TAKE. MY. HAT!" she hissed, trying to cut him. He managed to stand up, and back away. When she got close enough, he tripped her, and took his knife back. He held it up to her throat, laughing at what he thought was successes.

"EVIL!" someone screamed, tackling him. He looked at the person who had took him away from his enemy, only to find that Sniper had him pinned down.

"What the hell, man!" he hissed, trying to break free.

"What is wrong with you? She did nothing!" she spoke, glaring at him.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" he yelled.

"HE TOOK MY HAT!" Stripes told her.

"You took her hat? Do you want your head ripped off?" she asked, getting off of him. Evil growled, and looked over at Stripes, who was walking away.

"That was awesome!" Treat said, laughing. The two kids made their way into the kitchen, where they say Lime cooking. Next to him, was Yohei.

"Oh! Lime! Don't forget the chicken!" Yohei spoke, smiling at the other male in the room, who only nodded his head.

"Don't worry, Yohei. I won't forget." he hissed, stirring the noodles a little more. Treat floated over to Lime, and tapped his shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOHEI!" Lime yelled, glaring at the liger. The other male looked hurt when he yelled.

"N-nothing. I didn't do anything wrong." he said quietly, putting his head down. He glared at him, before turning back to the cooking food. This time, Trick poked the cook in the head. Lime gave a scary growl, before grabbing Yohei's throat, and lifting him off the ground.

"Look. Knock it off, okay? If you do it again, I'LL KILL YOU!" he warned, throwing the animal to the ground.

"I think I'll just leave." he said quietly, making his way out of the kitchen. "Oh, excuse me child!"

"Yeah. No problem." Aki Lu said, smiling at the caretaker.

"Her turn!" Trick said to his sister, grabbing Aki Lu's penguin necklace, and taking it off of her.

"H-HEY! MY NECKLACE!" she screeched, running after it. The two ghosts flew through a locked door, which Aki Lu slammed into.

"Ow." she said quietly, sliding down the wooden door.

"You idiot! Can't you see it's locked?" Polly spoke, glaring at the tree friend.

"Shut up." she hissed, picking the lock with her claw. It finally opened, making her smile.

"Trick, Treat! Come on. Please give me my necklace back." she said, walking into the cold room. Treat appeared from one side of the walls.

"We're just having fun." she said, tossing the necklace to the tree kangaroo.

"Understandable, but please don't take my necklace. It's special." she replied, smiling at the girl.

"Okay!" Trick spoke, flying out of one of the walls, scaring the tree friends. She shook her head, and left the room.

**Greenhouse**

Lemon watered the plants, the plants color brightening. She then put the hose down, turned it off, and trimmed the plants with some scissors.

"Lemon?" someone spoke quietly. The Enchilada stopped her trimming, and gritted her teeth.

"Who is it?" she asked, looking around.

"It's me. Aki Lu." she replied, walking around the corner, and smiling at the other female, hiding something from her. Lemon admiring the green and blue tree kangaroo.

"What do you want?" she asked, going back to trimming.

"Well, Lime and Yohei was busy cooking for everyone for dinner tonight, and I volunteered to take your food to you." she told her, walking over with a tray of food. Lemon looked at the tree friend, shocked.

"Y... you volunteered to bring me food?" she repeated, still stunned. The girl nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I got nothing else to do, and I thought you wouldn't want to wait any longer for your food. So, here I am!" she explained, holding out the tray to her. She took it, and looked at her.

"You're alright kid." she said, patting her head. Aki Lu smiled, bowed a goodbye, and left the greenhouse. _That was something different._ Lemon thought, eating her food that her brother had cooked for her.

"Hm... This is some good stuff." she mumbled, smiling at the food.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**And there we go. Sorry if I didn't include your OC at all/not enough, and/or they had the wrong personality. And sorry it took me so long to update. I got another story idea, and... oh God help me. Anyways, see you guys later.**

**And remember, NO MORE OCs FROM PEOPLE! THANK YOU! =^.^=**


	5. The Journal

**Woot! A chapter before 6 Gun Quota! I'm kinda surprised. **

**Bronycuddlykittehs: Yeah. Lime was too busy cooking for his dear sister to look for them... which resulted in Yohei getting scared/hurt.**

**HERE'S THE CHAPTER! *yay***

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Lime, sir? May I have a word with you?" Yohei spoke, walking into the room. The other male put his head up.

"What is it?" he asked, now turning around.

"That... Aki Lu girl... something's not right with her. She's different. Too cheery." he said, remembering how she had offered to help that one night at dinner.

"Yeah? So what of her? Maybe she's just one of those tree friends that likes to help. Ever think of that?" he replied, glaring at the liger.

"Yes, but there's something different about her. Like she's hiding something." he told him. Lime thought for a moment.

_'Would you like some help, Lime?'_ He remembered Aki Lu asking, a smile on her face. He just shrugged.

"If you're so worried about her, then follow her around." he hissed, turning back to his work. Yohei hesitated, before nodding, and leaving the room.

**Aki Lu's Room**

"You do know those ghosts that played with you yesterday?" Polly asked, hopping off the dresser he was perched on.

"Yes. What about them?" she spoke, looking up from the book he had in his grasp yesterday.

"Well... they took your journal..." he told her, trailing off. Aki Lu's eyes went wide in horror.

"WHAT!" she screamed, jumping off the bed, and running for her door. Polly flew after her, following her down the hall. _How fast is this chick? _He wondered, as she made a sharp turn around a corner.

"Where are they?" she asked, skidding to a stop.

"Follow me." he told her, flying towards a closed door. The tree kangaroo opened it, and looked inside.

"Trick? Treat? You guys in here?" she spoke, slowly making her way inside the room.

"Hey Lu, how ya do!" Trick greeted, appearing in front of her. She screamed a little, jumped back.

"Trick! Come on, dude. Where's my journal?" she asked, looking around.

"Treat has it." he told her, pointing towards a closet. She sighed, and opened the wooden doors.

"Treat? You in here?" she said quietly, walking inside. Before she could turn around, the wooden doors slammed shut, as the twins started to laugh.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" she screamed, banging on the wooden doors, her paws starting to bleed.

"Hey. Listen to this! Day fifteen. My mother and father have sent me to the insane asylum. I'll get revenge on them one day soon." Treat said, reading a page from the tree friend's journal.

"HEY! COME GUYS! THAT'S PRIVET!" Aki Lu screeched, now kicking the wooden doors. _Why isn't this thing breaking?_ She wondered, kicking harder. Polly quickly flew over, and opened the door, allowing the tree friend out.

"Day sixteen. In room 2-" Trick was cut off, by Aki Lu jumping in the air, and grabbing the black book. She fell to the ground, the journal in her arms.

"Aw. But Aki! We were only trying to learn your past!" Treat whined, faking the puppy dog eyes.

"Well you can't learn it like this! This is a book only _I_ can read. No one else." she told them, looking at the book that was in her paws.

"Yeah. Even I can't read it." Polly spoke, sitting on the tree kangaroo's shoulder.

"How did you get out, Polly?" Treat asked, tilting her head.

"This one took me out. We do it every morning!" he told them. Both ghosts gasped, as Aki Lu put her head down.

"You take him out?" Trick repeated, flying towards the girl.

"Yeah. I take him out every morning, and put him back in the afternoon." she explained, putting her head down.

"We won't tell." Treat started. Aki Lu looked up at them with a fix of happiness and confusion. "For a price."

"What price?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You let us have your journal for one night, and we won't tell Lime!" Trick told her, smiling. She looked down at her journal, thinking it over.

"Deal." she finally spoke, tossing the journal to them. The twins smiled, and opened it back up. The two friends made their way out of the room, but Aki Lu stopped when Trick called to her.

"You ran away?" he asked, looking up from the book. She clenched her fists, as her body twitched.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she told them, making her way out. The twins shrugged, and went back to reading the journal.

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" Polly started, as Aki Lu put him in his cage. "So let me get this straight. YOU ran away from home, after promising yourself you'd get revenge on your parents for sending you there? Are they dead yet?"

"Dude. I'm not even going to start this with you." she said, locking his cage door. The bird sighed, and crossed his wings.

"Secret keeping bitch!" he called after her, when she turned around.

"HEY! Look here, birdie. I'm not going to spill my whole life story to you. So just drop it!" she screamed, turning back around, and glaring at him

"SHUT UP IN THERE! I'M TRYING TO COOK!" Lime shouted from the kitchen.

"SORRY, LIME!" Aki Lu shouted back. She then glared at the bird, before storming away.

"Bitch." Polly said quietly, putting his head down.

**Greenhouse**

Lemon sat on the ground, digging a hole in the dirt. A beautiful blue daisy sat in a little black box that contained its soil.

"Hey Lemon! Look what Aki Lu gave us!" Trick said, as he and his sister came through the doors, Aki Lu's journal in their hands.

"What is it?" she asked, wiping her hands off, and getting up. Trick tossed her the journal, watching her catch it.

"How did you get this?" she asked, glaring up at the twins.

"She gave it to us!" Treat told her, smiling.

"She gave it to you?" she repeated, watching them nod. "Why? She would never just give her personal things to you guys!"

"We made a deal!" Trick explained, floating a little higher.

"What deal?" she asked, glaring up at him.

"That we wouldn't tell Lime what she was doing?" he told her. She thought for a moment, before looking at the journal.

"Trick. Treat. I want you two to take this back to Aki Lu." Lemon told them, handing the book to the sister.

"Aw. But Lemon!" she whined, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No buts. Now go give her her journal back." she demanded. The twins sighed, nodded their heads, and left.

"I wonder what Aki Lu did so wrong." she said quietly, going back to planting the blue daisy.

**Hallway**

As Raven dusted the tables and chairs, she heard something.

"Hey Raven!" Trick spoke, appearing in front of the cat. She gave a little scream, and jumped back.

"Trick! Treat! What are you guys doing here?" she asked, looking up at them.

"Returning Aki Lu's journal. Can you give it to her for us?" Treat replied, holding out the book. Raven hesitated, before nodding and grabbing the journal from the girl.

"Thanks! Oh! And don't forget to wipe down the windows. We already got the water for you." Trick spoke, flying away from her.

"Okay. Thanks." she said quietly, making her way towards the tree kangaroo's room. She made her way down the other hall, admiring the red letters that spelled out the girl's name. She bumped into someone, both animals falling to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Sniper. I didn't see you there." Raven spoke, helping her up. She watched as she grabbed the journal, admiring it.

"Yeah. It's okay." she replied, handing her the journal. Raven smiled, and happily took it.

"And don't forget! Dinner's in three hours!" she reminded her. Sniper nodded, and walked away.

"Aki Lu? Are you in there?" Raven spoke, knocking on the door lightly. She heard the tree friend get up, and unlock the door.

"Hey, Raven. What I can do for you?" she asked, smiling at the maid.

"Here," she said, handing the journal back to her, and smiling. "Trick and Treat told me to give you this."

"Oh. Thanks!" she said, taking it. She waved goodbye to cat, and shut the door.

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!" Evil shouted, running down the hall, as Stripes tackled him from behind.

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!" she hissed, raising a clawed hand. Before Raven could stop the tiger, she had brought it down on the bear's throat, cutting his juggler vain. She then stood up, wiping her claws clean. When she saw Raven, she put her head down.

"Um... yeah... sorry..." she said, backing away slowly, her eyes looking back at the dead bear.

"Yeah," Raven sighed. "It's okay."

**Graveyard**

Aki Lu sat by Evil's newest grave, her hand gently sliding across the indentations of his name.

"Why'd ya do it, Evil? You know Stripes will go crazy when you take her hat." she said quietly, looking at the gray tomb.

"What are you doing out here?" Lime asked, walking up behind the tree friend. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Nothing. Just saying my last goodbyes." she spoke, standing up, and dusting off her jeans.

"Well, get back inside. Dinner's almost ready." he hissed. Aki Lu nodded, and slowly made her way towards the mansion, before stopping, and looking back at the Enchilada.

"Have you seen Trick and Treat?" she asked. Lime thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Nope. Haven't seen them since this morning." he told her. She nodded, and left. He looked back at the tombstones. Two newest ones. Pop and Evil. He shook his head, and followed the tree kangaroo's.

**Dinning Room**

The tree friends sat at the table, most whispering about what had happened the Evil. Everyone stopped once they heard Aki Lu enter the room.

"Where have YOU been?" Giggles asked, glaring at the other female.

"Out." she hissed, sitting in a chair.

"Is that DIRT on you?" Petunia asked, cringing at the sight of the little dark dot on the girl. Aki Lu looked at it, got up, and wiped it on the other girls cheek.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she screamed, grabbing her napkin, and rubbing it off. She just sat back down, her arms crossed.

"You okay, Aki Lu? You seem a little down." Zack spoke, looking at her. She shrugged.

"Just got a lot of things on my mind." she told him, glaring down at the table.

"Well, Lime's giving us the food, so we don't have to order any pizza or anything." Flippy told her smiling. The tree kangaroo gave a little smile.

"Okay everyone! Because Lime has to give Lemon her food, I'll be serving you! Yay!" Yohei said, walking out with the food.

"I'm out." Aki Lu said, standing up, and quickly walking away from the table.

"I'm with her on that." Cuddles said, following the girl, as the rest of the people followed her.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Yohei wondered out loud, as he watched them quickly leave.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**And there we go! Aw. Poor Evil. Oh well. Had to happen sometime. SEE YA GUYS LATER!**


	6. Secret

Yohei sighed, and rolled the food back into the kitchen.

"I just don't know what is wrong with those children." he said quietly, as he tried to wrap up the leftovers. He sighed once he was done, and put the food in the fridge.

"Is it because of how I look?" he asked himself, looking at the ground, as a tear slid down his cheek. _I'm normal aren't I?_ He wondered, as he made his way for the door.

"Yohei?" a voice said quietly. The liger looked over, and seen a certain tree kangaroo smiling at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Aki Lu. All is well with me." he lied, faking a smile.

"Okay. If you need any help, just let me know." she said, and walked away.

"Yeah. Will do." he spoke, as he watched the door shut behind the girl.

**Greenhouse**

"Hello sister." Lime spoke, walking towards his sister. The girl looked at him, and smiled at him.

"Hello. Is that for me?" she asked, taking the tray, as her brother nodded.

"Yes. It is." he replied.

"Have you seen Trick or Treat anywhere?" she asked.

"I do not trust them, sister." he said quietly.

"Dear brother, their souls are pure. You do not have to worry about them." she explained, smiling.

"You do not know that for sure." he replied, turning around.

"Just believe me, brother. They're only children." she called after him, as he left.

"Yeah. Whatever." he said quietly, making his way out the door. Lemon shrugged, and started to eat her dinner Lime had cooked for her. _Ah. He always knows just what to add to make the food perfect._ She thought, smiling.

**Living Room**

Raven vacuumed the carpet, dust and dirt being sucked into the bag the vacuum cleaner had.

"RAVEN!" Stripes screamed, tackling the cleaning cat. "Have you seen my hat?"

"Nope. Sorry, Stripes. I haven't seen it all day." she replied, gently pushing the tiger off of her, and standing up. She hesitated, before running off. _It was probably Trick or Treat that took her hat._ Raven thought, before going back to cleaning.

Stripes ran down the hall, her eyes looking at everything, trying to see if her most prized possession was there.

"Sniper?" she said, looking at the other girl. She turned around, and smiled at her.

"Yeah?" she replied, awaiting her question.

"Have you seen my hat anywhere?" she asked, hoping the answer would be yes. Sniper thought for a moment, trying to remember.

"Nope, sorry. But, try asking Zack for some help. He might be able to find it." she told her, a smile on her face. Stripes nodded, and ran off.

**Library**

Aki Lu entered the library, her hand scythe dripping with blood. She stopped dead in her tracks, when something caught her eye.

"What is Stripes's hat doing here?" she asked herself, gently picking it up. She admired it, making sure it wasn't damaged. She placed her scythe on the table, as she exited the library, the hat being held in her paws.

**Back with Stripes**

Stripes smiled once she saw the infected Misfit walking down the hall. She didn't even have to walk that far.

"Zack. Have yo-"

"No. I haven't seen your hat. Sorry." he spoke, cutting her off.

"Can you at least help me?" she asked. He only shook his head.

"I can't, sorry. I gotta go help Flippy get Flaky out of her closet." he told her. "Try Cuddles, or Sniffles. Those guys love to help."

"Okay. Thanks." she said quietly, watching him go to a room. She sighed, and walked further down the hall. She bumped into someone, falling to the ground.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" she growled, glaring at the other animal.

"Oh sorry. Hey I found your h-"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE MY HAT!" she roared, snatching her hat from Aki Lu, and putting it back where it belonged.

"I found it in the library. I was just trying to return it to you," the tree kangaroo hissed, standing up, and glaring at the other female. "I have no use for your hat, nor would I want to."

Stripes watched as she walked away, mumbling something under her breath. _Whatever. I got my hat back._ She thought, turning around, and leaving.

**With Aki Lu**

"Crazy bitch." she hissed to herself, making her way back into the library. She picked up her hand scythe, and shook the remaining blood off.

"Oh well. All I have to do, is kill her, and I'll be more at peace." she told herself, making her way out of the library, and to her room.

"HEY AKI LU! Whatcha doin?" Treat greeted, appearing in front of the other girl, who jumped in surprise.

"I'm going to my room." she replied.

"What's that in your hand?" Trick asked, now next to his sister, as he admired the scythe in her dark blue paws.

"It's my scythe. Why?" she told them.

"Why does it have blood on it?" he asked.

"Because I cut myself trying to sharpen it." she lied.

"Oh. Maybe you should be careful." Treat spoke, laughing a little. Aki Lu nodded, and went into her room. She put the scythe in her duffel bag, and laid down on the bed. _Can't wait 'til she comes into view._ She thought, before falling asleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Okay. I know it's short, and I'm sorry about that, but I'll make it up to you guys somehow. Sorry if your OC didn't get enough parts/didn't have the right personality. **

**Well... that's all I gotta say. Sorry once more... Now, I'm off to go work on something. LATER!**


End file.
